The Officer
by lilyp23
Summary: when Chantell Fairson boards the titanic with her mother and fiancee she doesnt expect a particular officer to fall in love with. when the ship hits an iceberg will their love survive or go down with the titanic? A/N can someone review more or something
1. Chapter 1

**The Officer**

By lily

Chapter 1: The Slip and Meet

It is April 10,1912, and I, Chantell Fairson, am boarding the ship called TITANIC. It is a very beautiful and magnificent sight. I am boarding with my mother and fiancée Calvin Krestner. I am not happy. I'm force to marry this guy for his money. I don't love him. I wish I could fall in love with someone and marry for love. On the way to boarding, thinking about this, I accidentally almost trip and fall over, expecting to fall, I brace myself for the impact. But before I could, a pair of strong hands pull me up. I looked up to see an extremely handsome officer.

"Thank you monsieur ." I muttered to him . He only smiled and nodded. I rushed back to catch up with my group, still thinking who was that officer…


	2. Chapter 2

**The Officer**

Chapter 2: The Second Meeting

" Mother, may I go on deck?" I asked. Secretly I was planning to go see if I could find that officer and thank him and maybe get to know him.

"Yes you can, just make sure you I'll be back by dinnertime.". she replied.

"I shall" I answered. So I was off to see the officer. Up on the deck, I saw an officer. I recognized him. It was that officer that helped me.

" hello" I finally spoke up, " my name is Chantell Fairson. I believe you kind of helped me up earlier. I came here to look for you because I'd like to thank you for kindness towards others!"

He looked at me and replied. " Hi, my name is William Murdoch. You're welcome. A beautiful lady like you don't deserve to fall."

I blushed. " Well thank you! You're not half as bad." it was his turn to blush.. Then all of a sudden the bell rang to announce dinner . I was very disappointed. I really hoped I could see Officer Murdoch more later on during the voyage.

" well I'm guessing that's the dinner bell. So I guess I will be seeing you around."

He replied " I hope I will see you around. It has been a pleasure talking to you!"

I smiled and gave him a handshake. He kissed my hand and smiled. I smiled back. I was leaving to dinner. I went to my stateroom and put on my dinner dress and some makeup. I heard a knock at the door. I opened it and saw Calvin, my fiancée there.

"Hello sweeper", he greeted me. God, I despised that nickname. Of all the nicknames he could possibly give me he chose that one.

"Hello Cal," I said back.. He offered his hand and I took it. He escorted me to my seat and I sat there waiting for the waiter. I turned around to look around the dining salon room. I noticed Will was there to sitting at the table . I suppose that's where all the officers sat. he saw me. I waved to him and smiled. He did the same.

Right now I'm really hoping that I could see him again. I know I'm engaged to Cal but I feel a connection between will and I. I know that there's no chance of us being together but I didn't see why we couldn't be acquaintances who talked to each other. I don't think no one will mind. Or will they?


	3. Chapter 3

The Officer

After dinner, I excused myself and went to the bow off the ship. The sun was setting. I thought it was very beautiful. I heard someone behinnd me walking towards me. I turned around and there was will.

" hi Will", I greeted " isn't the sunset so beautiful? I never saw it like this."

He said "of course it is, but not as beautiful as you!"

I blushed. I never got called that by any man as sweet as it came out from him. Every other guy just liked me for my wealth and body. But him, it sounded that me, myself was beautiful.

" So whose that guy that escorted you? Is he your husband?"

I sighed "yes, fiancee but it's a arranged marriage. I don't love him or have any feelings towards him."

He nodded in understanding. "Oh well, I think that you shouldn't have to marry him. Does he hurt you?"

My eyes automatically teared up will was by my side in seconds.

"yes he does, just don't tell anyone he threatned to kill me if I said something!"

He was in shock, his expression was furious.

"How dare he lay a hand on you like that! He doesn't deserve you! If you were my fiancee then I would love and cherish you with all my heart."

I looked at him surprised,, nervously and shockingly.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have went that far."

I on the other hand, " oh its fine . It feels nice to have someone care fore me like that!"

He smiled. We were staring into each others eyes. I could see the love and compassion in them. We were about to lean in and kiss, when someone called out to him…..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up surprisingly at 5 AM because for some odd reason I couldn't sleep! I went out on the stern and gazed at the deep blue ocean. I kept thinking how is it that I cant be free from my society, my arranged marriage. I stood there and then I felt like someone was behind me. I turned around. It was Will.

"hi will, how are you this early morning?" I spoke.

"im well but how are you? Why are you up this early? He questioned me

I stood there I didn't know what to say, I mean its kind of obvious im not that much ok. Im lonely don't have someone to love me or so I thought.

" I guess im fine I couldn't sleep so I came out here to think actually. I don't know where my mind is at the moment. Im thinking to be honest why was I born and if im born then why into my society where women cannot chose their husbands where love doesn't even exsist. I mean I would rather be poor but be happy. No one to tell me what to do or who to marry or how to dress."

He stood there shocked. " I don't know Chantell, but you don't belong to this society at all, you are way too caring and unselfish to be in it."

"Thanks will, im thinking that probably no one in this world cares for me. All I did was watch my mom just mistreat the poor beggars and just don't have a care in the world. They must see me like that too. But I m not like that nor will I ever be like that."

"You really think that no one cares for you? Than you must be wrong!" he stated.

I stood there halfway to crying. " well I don't know, Will. I don't.

Will stood in front of me now." Chantell you are wrong because I care for you. I don't know if you care for me the same way but Chantell im in love with you and the part that made me fall for you wasn't just how you look like or dress but the caring personality you got." he blushed " Sorry for being straight-forward."

I stood there shocked, did the man I love just say he loves me?

"Oh will, im in love with you too. I love you too!" will takes me in his arms and we finally kiss! My heart was beating real fast. I couldn't stop this . It felt way to good to be true! I kissed him with the same passion.

We finally parted. "I don't want to go back to my society I never wanted anything to do with my fiancee!"

He put his arm around me and said " well don't, I don't like it either the way he treats you without respect. You deserve more than that."

All I could do was hug will and kiss him on the cheek. Then he led me to his room where we declared our love for one another. Little did we know that trouble was going to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

The Officer

Chapter 5

Later on, I woke up, Will's arms weren't around me anymore. Thinking to myself that he went to work since he was an officer after all. I looked at the clock and it was 12 o'clock. 3 hours to wait for will to come back from his morning shift. I sighed to myself. I was hungry, but I don't want to risk the chance of mother and Cal finding me so I decided to wait for Will. During the wait I found a book to read. So original Will reads Shakespere! I was caught up in the reading that I didn't hear the door open. When all of a sudden I felt hands go around me. That got me startled. Then I notice its just Will. I hug him back.

" hey Will, how was your first shift?" I asked curiously

Oh it was fine but I missed you! Very terribly!" he unexpectingly kisses me. I kiss him back with more passion. I was happy he got off from his job for a little while.

" So sweetie, did you get your breakfast yet? I hope you did. That was a long wait."

I bit my lip. " Will no I didn't eat yet, I'm terribly starving but the only reason I didn't eat was I was afraid of my mother or Cal finding me and dragging me back into their stateroom or what I like to call the dungeon."

"Oh sweetie, I know you're scared. But now I'm going to take you to lunch in third class since they wouldn't think about looking there. If we do see them, I'll protect you! I wont let him or her touch you in any harmful way!"

I looked at him lovingly. How he would risk his own life for me was just amazing for me. I would risk my life for him too because I loved him more than life.

"Will, thanks I love you more than my life you know that? I don't care about it, I love you so much. I never want to get off this ship. Just please don't let them take me away from you. Please!"

He stood there and hugged me and kissed me assuringly. " I wont let them do anything! I promise!"

So we went down to lunch and ate. Afterwards we walked on deck. We didn't realize it but somebody was watching us.

"Oh hello Sweet pea, I see you decided to come out from hiding. You've been a dirty little girl weren't you?"

I froze literally, I held on to Will's hand tighter, will put his arm around me.

"Cal what do you want?" I asked impatiently.

He laughed " well you darling! You're lucky your mother isn't here or else it would be embarrassing for you. Did this officer hurt you darling?"

" No he didn't Cal, both you and I know I don't love you. Never did never will. So if you kindly leave me be!" I said .

He grabs me and slaps me across my cheek. Will steps in front of me.

" DON'T YOU DARE PUT YOUR HANDS ON HER EVER AGAIN OR I WILL PUT YOU IN CUSTODY.!" Will defends me.

I stand there holding my cheek Will comes over to me and takes my hands and looks at my cheek, kisses my cheek. "I'm sorry I let him do that." I put my hand on him , " Its not your fault he's a sun of a bitch. I love you!"

Cal laughs again "You'll arrest me? I mean I could report you to your boss that you're having an affair with a passenger who in fact has a fiancee." he threatens.

I go over to him. And kick him in his vulnerable spot. " Didn't you hear what I said? I love him! And you will not ruin this happiness for me. Oh god damn this heres your ring and I don't want anything to do with you or my mother. Now I'm tired of feeling sorry for her since she got no money! Well I do but people don't fix that problem by sending their daughter to marry the richest guy she meets. If she wants money then why don't she marry you or some rich guy. I don't care for money. I care for the most important thing in life, love. Money cant buy love." I made that speech and I felt good bout myself. Will stood there shocked and so was Cal. I take will's hand and walk away.

" You would do that for me?" he questions me.

"Will I would do anything for you and your love. I never loved that guy I don't even know him at all. I know you far well then him. I love you Will. And always will!" I said

Will takes me in his arms and we kiss. We know that's not the end of these problems but I know I can get through them with Will by my side!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We pulled away from our kiss. Oh boy, I love this man and I cant picture my life without this man.

" I love you Will, so much!" I said to him. Admiring him. He was a very handsome man and officer.

"Oh Chantell, I love you more than my next breath. I don't know what I deserved to have your love.' he declared.

" oh will Im the lucky one, you saved me from a wicked man, you showed me what love is." I told him.

We quickly kissed and went off to dinner. While at dinner, my mom and fiancee were both staring at me from across their table. I'm betting that Cal told her all about the afternoon conversation with him.

I grab Will's hand under the table. He reassures me that everything will be ok by tightening his grip on my hand, whispers words of assurance to me. I feel a lot more confident because I know he loves and that I love him and we can get through this.

All of a sudden I see my mom coming toward our table. I looked at Will, nervously. I was bracing myself for what was to come.

" Chantell, get away from this man , how dare you leave Cal, he's such a nice man, how could you have left him? This man is poor and a monster!"

I cant believe she just called the man I love poor and a monster? I'm not leaving Will for anything for this world. He's very precious to me.

"NO! Mom, I love this man, and no I wont leave him for anything in this world. I'd rather die before I do. And you call Will a monster? He's no monster, he's better than any man in this world especially Cal. Cal was the real monster, he abused me both physically and verbally. Poor you say? I don't care about money. He could be poor as a rat and I would still love this man." I declare to her.

By now everyone were staring at the scene between me and my mom.

" oh honey I know you are just lying. He probably threatened you to leave Cal so he would have you!" she started to pull my hand. She gripped on tight that I almost was dragged. But I felt someone grab my waist and pulled me softly towards to him.

" Mrs. Fairson, im sorry I cannot let her go with you. She chose what she wants. And I would like you to respect her choice or just accept that she wants true love and not some arranged marriage in which involved abusing. I love your daughter and I will take care of her with my life." he defended me. Man I love this man.

I spoke up too. " if you cant accept it then I don't know what to tell you except that you don't really love me. I love this man and I'm not planning to leave this man anytime in the future.."

My mom was shocked at this so much that she walked away. Hopefully this is the last time that I have with that kind of reaction from her. If she cant accept Will then she wont accept my choice of life.


End file.
